Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electric power storage member, a holder that holds the electric power storage member, and an electric power source assembly that has the holder and the electric power storage member.
Background Information
There are known electric power storage holders (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-2571) for holding a battery or other electric power storage member serving to supply electric power to an electric powered transmission of other electrical component installed on a bicycle. A conventional holder is arranged, for example, on an exterior portion of a down tube of a bicycle frame.